Bellarke one shots
by onlycaptainswan
Summary: A collection of one shots inspired by prompts for the two.
1. Bellamy Changing

"Bellamy-" Clarke whipped the door open to his tent ready to unleash all hell on him for going hunting alone again. Instead she found herself caught off guard to find him in nothing but his briefs.

"Does nobody knock anymore? Ya know it would be nice if we didn't become complete savages down here," he joked.

She'd seen him walking around camp without a shirt many times before but she'd never seen this much of him. It was nice, she noticed as she felt her face begin to burn.

What made it worse was that since bringing her back to camp, she'd begun to see him in a different way. Hearing his voice did something to her now, it made her stomach flip. She wondered how it could be so rough and smooth at the same time. The many nights she spent on her own in the woods, she found herself thinking of him…missing him…wondering if he was okay.

"Can you just put some clothes on," Clarke said as she turned her back to him so she could give him some privacy. "I need to yell at you for something."

"Sure thing, Princess" he laughed.

The rest of the day Clarke found her mind going to images of the boy. He wasn't hard on the eyes, she admitted to herself. And it wasn't like she was _trying_ to look, he was just right _there_. It wasn't her fault. But her mind continued coming back to his suntanned skin and she couldn't help but wonder how soft it must have felt. She kept picturing the muscles of his chest and abdomen and kept imagined how her hands would explore him. She kept seeing his dark brown curls falling into his eyes and imagined her own fingers tangled in them.

"Shit," she said to herself.

"You okay?" Bellamy's voice from behind her startled her. "Not still thinking about earlier are we?" A playful smile danced upon his lips.

"Earlier? Why would I be thinking about that?" Clarke was a good liar. She knew there would be nothing in her voice to betray her.

"Seemed distracted," he replied.

"By you? I think there's more important things that could be distracting me right now." Not a complete lie.

"If you say so," he shrugged, "I respect you Clarke, so I'm not gonna ask you if you want to see more. But ya know, if you did I wouldn't say no."

"Well I don't, now can you let me eat my food in peace?"

"Oh yeah sure," as he replied he brought his arms above him into one long and slow stretch. In doing so, his shirt pulled up, revealing a small bit of his lower abdomen. Clarke's eye's immediately caught the sight and found themselves glued to his hipbones peeking out from his jeans. Again she felt the heat rush her to face as she forced herself to peel her eyes away.

"So you like what you see hey?" an eyebrow rose on his face.

"What I would like is to eat my food. In peace."

"Okay admit it and I'll leave you alone," he agreed.

"There's nothing to admit."

"Admit it, you like what you see" he said stepping closer to her. "You're into me."

His eyes were friendly, she thought. Even when he was trying to be cocky and annoying, Clarke could see through the act just by looking into his eyes. He was a different person to her now.

"Okay," she nodded.

Before Bellamy could reply, Clarke took a step towards him and planted a rough kiss on his lips. As she did so she imagined all of the times she'd wished she done it. After he saved the both of them in the woods…when he left to be the inside man at TonDC…when she was saying goodbye to him before going off on her own.

When she pulled away, the smirk on Bellamy's face had disappeared and was replaced with a look of utter surprise. Any act he was trying to uphold was now gone. All that was left was his parted lips and widened brown eyes.

"There," she said. "Happy?"

For once he was speechless.. All he could do was nod.

"Now will you please shut up so I can eat?"


	2. Hunting Accident

It was rare that Clarke got to enjoy any peace and quiet. There seemed to always be chaos surrounding her . When there was silence, it never lasted long...and today was that kind of day. Clarke sat in the infirmary, facing the opening of the tent. In her hands she fiddled with a role of bandages and awaited whatever was to come. She had gotten too used to this routine.

Like clockwork, the shouting began. It got louder as the group of people got close. Clarke stood up to prepare for the action. In came a young man, probably no older then Clarke, with his arms draped around the shoulders of Bellamy and Lincoln. His head hung motionlessly and his feet dragged along the ground. Blood stained the front of his shirt.

Alarm engulfed Clarke at the site of seeing Bellamy walk into the infirmary tent. With a sense of guilt she noticed the relief that overcame her as she realized that Bellamy wasn't the one _in danger._

"We were hunting. Came across a new group who wasn't too happy to see us," Lincoln explained.

"Genius slipped and hit his head as we were trying to get away," Bellamy added. "That's the last time I bring a newbie on a hunt."

"Ok," Clarke said as she examined the boy top to bottom. "Lay him down. Everyone else, out."

Lincoln turned and began to push the group of people who had followed the chaos, back out of the tent.

Clarke grabbed the supplies she'd need and got to work. There was a bright red gash underneath the boys blonde locks. Clarke began to clean the area with moonshine and inspected the depth of the wound.

"Good thing he knocked himself out or this would really hurt," Clarke joked.

"Good thing he knocked himself out or this would be really embarrassing," Bellamy's rough voice replied from behind her.

As she finished stitching up the boys head, she turned to look at Bellamy who had been unusually quiet throughout the procedure. He leaning against a cabinet. For the first time Clarke really looked at him. Underneath the light she could see that his normally tanned skin now appeared pale. The colour seemed to have drained from his face.

"Are you okay?" She was unable to hide the alarm in her voice.

"Fine," he answered. "Is the kid gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, his head should heal fine and he'll come around soon enough. He's probably got a bad concussion so I'll stay with him tonight to watch hi-." Before Clarke could finish, she heard a loud crash come behind her.

She turned with a start to see Bellamy falling to the ground and taking a whole cart of supplies with him.

Lincoln and a couple of others ran back into the room at the loud clatter but Clarke hardly noticed. She was already running towards Bellamy.

"Is that Bellamy Blake?"

"What happened?"

"I think he fainted"

The voices came from right behind Clarke but seemed muffled and distant. She fell to her knees beside the boy who's pale eyelids were now closed. Her hands fell on his chest and searched the area mindlessly. Finally she found the culprit. Underneath his jacket she could feel a warmth against his cool skin. When she withdrew her hand, her fingers were covered in his blood.

" _Idiot_ ," she yelled.

Bellamy lay under a blanket on the cot. Her mom had helped her hang a bag of donated blood for him and slowly the colour had begun to return to his face. The light of the setting sun peaking in from the cracks in the tent highlighted the freckles on his cheeks so much she could almost count them. Her hand itched to push back the brown curls on his forehead, and his parted lips tempted hers.

 _Stop it Clarke_

She was seeing Bellamy from a different light now. He wasn't the strong, daring, and almost fearsome man she knew he could be. Now he was just a kid, like the one he'd brought in earlier that day with curls are mess atop his head and a blood stained t-shirt clinging to his skin. Her heart wrenched at the sight of him.

 _Love is weakness,_ she reminded herself. But still she held his hand.

"Hey princess," the whisper interrupted her thoughts. A tired smiled appeared on his face.

"Bellamy," she said softly. Without thinking she brought her hand to push his hair back and caught herself before she could do so. "You're an idiot."

He began to laugh at winced when he did so.

"You should have told me."

"I was going to," he said, "just needed you to take care of the kid first."

"You're an idiot."

"You said that," he replied.

"I know but I felt it was important for you to know," the concern Clarke had been feeling all evening waiting for him to wake up was not replaced with anger. "You could have bled to death. You're lucky we even had your blood type to give you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'm not important to save," his voice was soft when he answered. "That kid's got a mom here"

"So? You have a sister here."

"Octavia hates me," he closed his eyes when he replied.

"You have me." Clarke felt her cheeks go red at as soon as the words left her mouth. She'd been caught up in the moment and the walls she'd built since landing on the ground began to crumble.

Bellamy was looking at her now and she was suddenly very aware of her hand still in his.

"I know I do Princess," he smiled a smile that would have made her go weak in the knees if she was standing.

Without thinking Clarke tore down the rest of her walls and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and slow and lingered on her lips long after she pulled away.

"Don't scare me like that again."


End file.
